


Love Potion

by HB48



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Someone stop me, Sorry Not Sorry, this show needs more femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HB48/pseuds/HB48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an extremely hot day, the girls in Class E-3 are acting strangely. And why is Okuda Manami caught in the middle of it all? </p><p>(Disclaimer: there are no potions in this fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> i will single handedly make so much yuri for this show

It was a sunny day right before summer break was going to start. The sun shone down on the high mountain where Class E-3 was located. This same mountain conveniently shaded the main school for most of the day but left the old building scorching. In a way, it was just another punishment for being part of the “End Class.” Nagisa walked up the steep hillside path up to his class. Wiping away the sweat from his forehead, his hair was tied back into a tight bun and his bangs clipped to one side. Earlier he had seen Karma, who commented that he looked even girlier than usual before speeding past him. Nagisa walked into class, sighing softly as he waved his hand in front of his face. Immediately as he walked in, he was greeted by his classmates.

“Good morning, Nagisa-kun!” Kayano smiled, approaching him, “It sure is hot today huh? Seems like Korosensei is having a hard time too…” 

They looked over at their teacher who was slumped over his desk, holding small electric fans with his tentacles. On his head was a bag of ice and he slowly turned his head to face them, “Ah, good morning my students, my isn’t it quite hot today?” 

“Good morning Korosensei,” Nagisa greeted, “Are you alright? It looks like you’re melting,” he looked down at the small yellow puddle underneath his teacher, “Literally…”

“Oh don’t mind me Nagisa-kun! Now, go ahead and take your seat, class will start soon enough.” Korosensei pulled himself off his desk and began to write on the chalkboard at lightning speed, albeit slower than usual. 

As Nagisa took his seat, he surveyed the students around him. Most of them were complaining about the heat. Some of the girls were talking to Ritsu about how nice it was to be an AI - no sweat at all. More of Class E-3 were trickling in as the school day was about to start. Looking up at the chalkboard, Nagisa took out his books for math. Before he had even noticed, the blackboard was covered in problems for them to solve. 

Just as Korosensei was poised to begin his lecture, the door to the class slowly slid open. Timidly walking to her seat was Okuda - the brilliant chemist of the class. 

“Oh, Okuda-san, it’s unlike you to be tardy,” Korosensei commented as she took her seat, “Did something happen to delay you?”

“Ah - yes,” Okuda’s voice was noticeably scratchy, “My alarm somehow didn’t go off so I rushed here and barely made it on time.”

“You sound thirsty, you should probably drink something.” Karma chimed in from the back of the room. It still astounded Nagisa how Okuda possibly got on his good side. Sure Karma was his friend, but that guy wasn’t exactly the most pleasant person to hang out with. 

Just as Nagisa was about to offer Okuda some water, he was beaten by Hayami who sat right in front of Okuda. The normally taciturn sniper placed a near-full bottle of water down on the desk behind her.

“Here. I refilled it right after I got here so the water’s still cold,” Turning back around, Hayami’s voice sounded as level as ever, “Take care of yourself.” 

“I bet you didn’t eat breakfast either,” Hara spoke up suddenly, taking out some bread from her bag, “Here - you can have my mid-class snack.” 

Okuda reached over Sugaya’s desk to take the bread, slightly stunned by the sudden attention. Normally the students of E-3 got along well but this was a little too fast. Like they had been waiting to give this to her. And Okuda swore she saw a small smile on Hayami and Hara blushing when their fingers touched.

In a blink of an eye, their morning classes were over and it was time for P.E. As usual, the guys changed in the next classroom while the girls stayed in E-3. Okuda always felt awkward changing in front of other, the little scars peppered on her arms - from chemical burns mostly - didn’t help. She quickly slid on her shorts over the leggings and made quick work of her stuffy blouse. 

Too quick apparently - one of the buttons popped off. Scrambling, Okuda dropped to the floor, looking frantically for the missing button. 

“Okuda-san,” she looked up, “I picked this up for you.” It was the ever watchful Kataoka. Helping Okuda up, Kataoka handed her the button - brushing a strand of hair out of the shorter girl’s face. “Let me look at it again when P.E. is over, I can probably sew it back on for you.”

“Oh no, you don’t need to do something -” before Okuda could finish, Kataoka put her hand up. A clear signal of refusal. Giving up, Okuda simply nodded, changing out of her blouse and into her gym shirt. As they left the class and rejoined the boys, she couldn’t help but feel that something was off. 

Today was an “easy day” as Karasuma called it. The regime was still grueling, they were assassins in training after all, but because of the weather they were able to skip out on a parkour run through the mountain. Okuda quickly found Kanzaki - her usual partner for stretches - but before she could reach her, someone had already grabbed her arm.

“Hey Okuda-san, wanna do some stretches together?” Okano grinned, dragging the other girl opposite the field of Kanzaki.

“Eh? But Okano-san, you’re the most flexible person in class, shouldn’t you do exercises with Nakamura-san or Yada-san? I’m about as flexible as a board…” 

“Which is exactly why I gotta train you,” Okano finally stopped, but didn’t let go of Okuda’s arm, “Practice makes perfect right?” 

“I guess so…” Okuda trailed off as the short haired girl finally let go. And make no mistake, Okano really was amazing at stretching. Okuda never knew the human body could move so easily and she found herself staring more than she’d like to admit. But Okano took it all in a stride, maybe even enjoyed it - her stretches became more and more complicated, it was like she was trying to show something off. 

Lunch came soon after and Okuda was dismayed to find she had forgotten her lunch at home. She couldn’t possibly ask Hara for something else. Sighing, Okuda resigned herself to bearing with the hunger until school let out when something dropped onto her desk. It was a bento box, colorfully decorated with some manga character she didn’t recognize and several containers of pudding. Both Fuwa and Kayano pulled up seats next to Okuda’s desk.

“Sorry about the childish box, it was the only spare I could find,” Fuwa explained a bit embarrassed, “It’s from a sci-fi manga I liked as a kid. So, I guess it kinda fit.” 

“Thank you Fuwa-san, it’s adorable,” Okuda smiled, making the other girl go red, “Oh my gosh, and the lunch looks delicious.” 

“Aw, thanks! You don’t need to hold ba-”

“Hey Okuda-san, these puddings are a new kind that came out recently! They’ve been getting rave reviews online,” Kayano cut off Fuwa, pushing a pudding cup forward, “And I happen to bring a few extra today.”

Blinking, Okuda hurriedly thanked both of them before eating. The lunch really was delicious and the pudding Kayano had brought was somehow still tasty even in this heat. Before she noticed, Okuda had finished everything. In fact, she was so absorbed in eating, she hadn’t noticed that Fuwa and Kayano were… staring at her. At first, Okuda thought it was because she had done something weird but then she noticed they seemed happy, having barely touched their own food. When she pointed it out, they became really flustered and began to dig in, still distracted by something. 

By the time afternoon classes started, there was something in the atmosphere. Something that didn’t sit right with Okuda. It was as if something - or someone - was watching her from all angles. Nervously biting the inside of her mouth, she tried to focus on the literature question from Korosensei’s practice worksheet. Why did her worst subject have to be so hard? She was so lost in thought that she accidentally hit her eraser off her desk. Before Okuda could even get up, someone had reached for it. 

Two people in fact: Kanzaki and Hazama. Kanzaki, Okuda could understand, the taller girl was almost kind to a fault and the two were friends anyway. But Hazama? The two had barely spoken and Hazama was usually so scary - it was unlike her to immediately reach for a dropped eraser. The girls locked eyes, unwavering in a silent battle of whose will was stronger which was all very dramatic for an eraser. 

Before their battle could be settled however, a third player unexpectedly entered the fray. Yada brought the eraser back towards Okuda’s desk, even though she sat two rows in front. 

“You should be a little more careful Okuda-san,” Yada smiled, bending down so she was eye level with Okuda and oh-my-god her boobs were showing from the open buttons on her uniform.

Sitting there with her mouth agape, Okuda could barely choke out a thank you as Yada went back to her desk. There a little more swing in her hips than usual as she sent once glance back at Okuda with a little wink. Adjusting her glasses, Okuda focused back on her literature work, she could feel the entire class watching her. Ugh, she just wanted to disappear. 

-:-

“Okuda-san,” this time it was Nakamura coming up to talk to her, “Let’s leave together, I know the most delicious crepe shop near the station!” 

“Actually, do you mind leaving with me today?” Kurahashi had snuck up beside Okuda before she had even noticed, “I found some cool animals in the mountain and I wanted you to come look at them with me.” 

“Um, actually, me and Okuda-san usually go home together,” Kanzaki spoke up, the usually mild mannered girl seemed oddly determined in her declaration. The three stood there glaring at each other in silence in the way only girls can as Okuda fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. Now that she looked at it, none of the girls had left yet even though several of the boys have. Even Korosensei had rushed off as soon as school was over to catch a rugby match in Europe. 

While the girls still glared, Okuda heard her screen ping. Looking at her phone, she saw that Ritsu had started herself up, The AI usually only started up to give them updates on school, assassination, or to help them with something else so it was strange for her to appear all of a sudden like this. Besides, she was still in class, why didn’t Ritsu just boot up her box? 

“Ah- um, Okuda-san…” Ritsu was blushing, plainly obvious on her pixelated skin as she hid behind on side of the screen, “I uh- Can you bring your phone closer?” 

Confused, Okuda did as she was told and brought her phone up to her face, closer and closer as Ritsu kept urging her until the screen was brushing against her nose. Finally satisfied, Ritsu slowly crept out until she was centered on the screen. Okuda squinted slightly from the brightness of her phone when Ritsu bent forward, eyes screwed shut and lips pursed. Then, all too loudly, there was a soft “chu” noise as Ritsu’s digital lips aligned with where Okuda’s real ones were. It wasn’t a real kiss of course, but the motion was close enough to one where Okuda felt her face heat up as Ritsu quickly shut the screen off. 

Before she knew what was happening, Nakamura had grabbed her phone out of her hands, yelling into it. “Ritsu-chan! How dare you take Okuda-san’s first kiss like that you robot - you’ll pay for this you-!!”

“Then I’ll be sure to be Okuda-san’s second kiss,” Yada walked up behind the bespeckled girl and wrapped her arms around the other’s shoulders, “I am Bitch-sensei’s best student after all, so I’ll probably be the best at kissing.”

“Hey no fair Touka-chan!” Kayano piped up as she came closer, “I thought you liked Kataoka-san!” 

“That was then, now is now,” Yada sing-songed as Okuda gulped. She could feel the taller girl’s boobs press against her back and oh my god they were so soft…

“I won’t let myself lose to you girls!” Fuwa was in the mix now, holding up a variety of manga in her hands, “If it’s romance you’re talking about I read plenty of shoujo manga too!” 

“If that’s all you can do then I’m a great cook, plus I always have snacks on me so Okuda-san doesn’t even need to worry about ever going hungry,” Hada declared as she rose from her seat. 

“Well I can use my flexibility for more than just PE you know,” Okano smirked, earning a few blushes and embarrassed noises from Okuda. 

“Pervert. And Okuda-san needs someone who can be respectful of her personal space,” Hayami muttered, “Besides, I’m also a valuable ally in combat.”

“I can collect any animals you need to test your experiments on and ones that you can pet if you’re ever stressed,” Kurahashi spoke up, “Besides, chemistry and biology. They go together perfectly so it’s like we were meant to be!”

“Oh really? Then maybe I should put a little curse on you so animals will stay far, far away from now on…” Hazama muttered threateningly at the shorter girl.

“Everyone stop this,” the girls all looked towards Kataoka who had kept quiet until now. The taller girl approached Okuda’s desk, causing Yada to let go reluctantly. Okuda had to admit, it was hard not to stare at Kataoka as she strode over, head held high and hair swaying with each step. No wonder her nickname was “Ikemegu” on the main campus.

Without a word, Kataoka pulled Okuda up from her seat and brought her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist much to the surprise of the bespeckled girl. Looking out at the other girls in the class she announced, “After all, Okuda-san will choose me.”

Now, Okuda would be lying if she said her heart didn’t skip a beat at that. In fact, it skipped several beats and then started beating all too fast. Kataoka’s embrace was both strong and comforting and altogether much too captivating. Who knows why Yada seemed to have suddenly given up on her crush on her, because Okuda could swear she was falling right that instant.

“Damnit you Ikemegu I’ll get you for this!” Nakamura exclaimed, forcing Kataoka to let go of Okuda to confront the blonde. The rest of the girls got into similar arguments, all seeming to be on the verge of coming to blows. Even Kanzaki, who had kept quiet even during Kataoka’s “rescue,” was arguing with Yada and Okano. 

This was all too much. What was wrong with these girls today? Since when did they all like her!? And why? Why all of a sudden? It didn’t make any sense! Taking in a deep breath, Okuda steeled her nerves and raised her voice, “Everyone stop it!” 

All the girls stopped in the middle of their arguments and blinked a few times. Suddenly, something in the atmosphere changed and everyone was calmer. Hazama quickly let go of Kurahashi whose collar she had been grabbing and muttered something about her “dark energy” being drained away. Similarly, Nakamura and Kataoka quickly apologized about being in each other’s faces and quickly went back to their seats. Everyone else began to act as if nothing had happened and left the classroom. 

Beyond confused, Okuda unlocked her phone and booted up Ritsu’s app. The AI yawned, seemingly just awakening from a nap. “Ritsu-chan, what just happened?” 

“What do you mean Okuda-san?” Ritsu tilted her head slightly in confusion, changing out of her “pajamas” and into the school uniform. 

“I-I mean all the girls were fighting, over me! And you even-” Okuda felt her cheeks grow red as Ritsu just stared back with a blank expression.

“Well, I’m afraid I was never booted up today except during class so that I could pay attention to Korosensei’s lesson. However, if you want, I could analyze the data from my daily scan of the class. You said it was all the girls in the class, correct?”

“Yes, if you can,” Okuda sighed, “Thank you Ristu.”

“No problem, give me just a minute,” the screen changed into a loading screen and stayed there for a few minutes until the AI finally appeared, “According to my analysis, this was all due an attempt at assassinating Korosensei.”

“Assassination?” Okuda couldn’t believe it. What did any of this have to do with assassinating?

“It seems the government had developed a chemical that they believed would give someone the ability to hone in on anyone with the same make up as Korosensei - almost like a tracking device, they would be able to know when he was close by. To test it, they turned in into a mist and veiled the entire classroom in it the night before. You were chosen via a random selection system to be the student to act as the experimental focus.

However, there were two problems,” Ritsu continued, “The first was that it seemed to affect only the girls in the class. I ran an analysis on the boys as well but even though they had the chemical in their system, nothing was different in their behavior at all. The second issue is that instead of being fixed on you, they were instead fixated by you - simply, they all fell in love with you. And after a quick scan of myself, it seems that I had a program installed with very similar guidelines to the chemical. I-I apologize if I did anything strange during that time.” Ritsu went down on her knees and made a deep bow.

“But then why did everyone suddenly go back to normal?”

“Oh,” Ritsu rose her head, “The chemical was timed to go off exactly at that time. You just happened to exclaim at just that time. It was very coincidental timing.” 

“Alright, thank you for doing this Ritsu,” Okuda smiled down at the AI who grinned back, “I’ll be headed home now.”

“Then have a good day.” Ritsu said as she shut off. Packing up her things, Okuda was finally able to leave the classroom. As she left the school building, she was surprised to see Kanzaki waiting by the door, “Kanzaki-san? What are you doing here?” 

“Well, we usually walk home together so I was waiting for you,” Kanzaki replied sheepishly, glancing up at Okuda before going back to staring at the dirt, “Is that alright?” 

Okuda smiled gently, moving to stand next to the taller girl, “I’d love to walk together.”

-:-

“Kanzaki-san, can I ask you something?”

Kanzaki looked up from her cup of coffee. The two had stopped at a cafe on their way home and were now walking with the drinks in hand. She nodded in response as the shorter girl continued, “Well, I don’t know if you remember, but all the girls were fighting over me today - even Hayami-san. But even though everyone was really into it, you didn’t do anything strange until the end. Do you know why?”

The taller girl felt a blush creep up on her face as she took a sip of her iced coffee, “I-I do remember it. And the reason why I didn’t join in until the end is because, well, I didn’t feel any different from how I normally do.”

“Huh? But today everyone was-” Okuda suddenly stopped, realization dawning on her. She felt her entire face go bright red, almost dropping her drink in surprise. This- This was news. It was big, big news. And Kanzaki wasn’t looking at her, the taller girl was facing straight ahead, ears red and hands trembling. She looked like she was going to cry. 

Before she could stop herself, Okuda reached out, turning Kanzaki’s head towards her and leaning up - almost on her tiptoes - to land a quick kiss on the taller girl’s lips. Looking away quickly, Okuda steeled herself to say something, anything.

“I um, it’s not my first kiss I guess but,” she took in a deep breath, too afraid to look at Kanzaki, “I hope that tells you my feelings.”

A hand, with long, slender fingers, cupped Okuda’s face, turning her head and they were kissing again. It was strange, the feeling of two lips on each other with no where else to go, all of her senses tuned into that single sensation. If this was a chemical reaction, Okuda figured that kissing Kanzaki was electric - no, nuclear, as it sent waves of energy coursing through all her veins. It was unlike anything else in the world.

The two parted their awkwardly long kiss, both blushing bright red and Okuda could feel sweat gathering on the palm of Kanzaki’s hand. “Um,” the taller girl mumbled, “Do- Do you want to come over to my house today?” 

Okuda gulped, toying with the droplets of water on her drink, “I’d love to.” 

Taking each other’s hands, Okuda thought in the back of her mind that maybe today’s weird events weren’t so bad after all. She’d have to thank the government officials some time.

**Author's Note:**

> you can blame godbear999.tumblr.com for giving me the idea for this fic but i am so thirsty for my young gays you dont understnad...... let my kids be gay pls........ also u can see a mention of kataokaXyada in there bc i think its cute yada has a canon crush on kataoka anyway i hope you liked this crackfic??? not rlly a crackfic but lol w/e i will write more ass class femslash in the future mark my words


End file.
